Life Morals High School
by Aurora Sunrise
Summary: I/K S/M. Life. Morals. High school. What three things could have less in common? How about Kagome, Inuyasha and romance?
1. Table Dancing and Wet Tshirts

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the songs Midnight Romeo, Justify My Love, or Get Low

* * *

**Life. Morals. High School.**

* * *

_Meet me at my door_

_By the end of the night you'll be screaming for more, more, more of me_

_Tonight's a big night, so let's make history_

Music throbbed through the crowded house. People screamed with energy downstairs. People moaned with pleasure upstairs. People rubbed against each other on the dance floor. In the pool, bikini clad girls stood waist deep in pure blue water that swirled around their hips like liquid glass. They moved as one, swaying to the beat of the music. In the glass encased porch, adolescent men hooted and whistled at two girls in white clothing wrestle in a baby pool. In the living room, a girl in skinny jeans and a black bra with a green lace border danced on the glass coffee table. A shirtless boy jumped up and joined her. His faded jeans were weakly supported with a black leather belt and hang dangerously low, revealing plaid boxers.

He ground against her, his muscled stomach chafing against her slender back. His hand crept around her hips and dipped down, treacherously close to the apex of her thighs. He pulled her against him and her hips bucked against his groin. The people around them roared and whooped as the two danced together.

_I want to be your baby_

_Waiting, needing, waiting_

_I'm open and ready_

Two bodies writhed together under the sheets. Sweat covered their bodies in a soft sheen. Two pairs of hips rolled together, shifting and twisting the place where they were joined. Two pairs of eyes were closed in bliss. Two pairs of legs strained, bent and flexed as four arms grappled at each other. Two mouths let forth simultaneous cries of rapture. Two people lost themselves in the arms of ecstasy.

_3,6,9 damn she fine _

_Hoping she can sock it to me one more time  
_

_Get low_

"75! I have 75 on our leading lady!" a boy called up, holding up a fan of green bills. "This is round three, for $75! Can anyone beat this ferocious vixen?" Water splashed against the window of the porch as yet another girl entered the abused baby pool. A young pony tailed brunette in a large white t-shirt faced the new opponent. She was sizable, 5' 10" and well endowed. She was also unprepared for the fist she received in the stomach. The girl with the ponytail toppled her competition in one fell swoop. "No! That is the answer, gentlemen. Nothing can stop this fierce hellcat! Do we have any takers? $100? Do I hear $100 on our very own Wonder Woman?"

"100!"

"Thank you sir!" The boy announcing collected the bet from the taker. "Anything on the challenger? Can this next one fight her way to victory? Do I hear $50 for the contender?"

"$75!"

"Excellent, gentlemen! What's life without a little risk?" The next girl stepped into the pool. A screaming, soaking boy dumped a bucket of water into the pool. The new girl swung out at the brunette. The brunette swiftly ducked and knocked the other girl off her feet with a smooth scissor kick. She fell and the brunette elbowed her in the mouth, ending the match. "No obstacle can stand in her way!" the announcer cried out. The boy filling the pool dumped a bucket of water into the pool and another over the winning girl's head. Water streamed down her hair and pressed her transparent clothing to her well-toned body. The men around her hollered in appreciation.

This is about where the music should screech to a halt, everything happening freezes and someone actually explains what's going on. Well, rightfully – I technically have no idea what's going on. This is all in hindsight of my senior year of high school. Cliché? Just wait.

See the girl dancing half naked on the living room table? That's me, Kagome Higurashi. And the girl absolutely trashing everyone who crosses her path in the inflatable baby pool over there? That's my best friend, Sango Ryokuwei. The guy taking the bets next to her – that's Miroku Kyosaku. The boy dry humping me is Inuyasha Takahashi, whom I must add is not one of my favorite people. I don't even know who the two people upstairs fucking each other's lights out are.

This is the annual end of summer party at Yukari Fumo's house in the Highlands of our little suburban utopia and since it's the beginning of our senior year, the party as out of hand and awesome as it gets.

Right now is this part where I explain that I would never usually do something like this. I mean, sure I know how to have fun – so does Sango, but I'm a fairly mellow girl. I get excellent grades in barely above average classes without trying. I spend more time on my hair than my homework and somehow I'm still on the honor roll. I'm your average day teenager – though I wasn't always. I'm sure right now you're thinking 'she seems like the type of girl who would table dance all the time', but I'm not! No sir! In fact, I wasn't always like this.

There was a time when I made excellent grades in extremely above average classes and was as prude as a 60 year old out of the 1800's. There was a time when I had so much homework I didn't even have time to look at my hair.

So what happened? Why I am I pole dancing without a pole while thirty teenage boys ogle me? Why is my usually down to earth best friend wrestling in a wet t-shirt? Why is a perverted idiot taking bets on her? Why is my nemesis grinding me like there's no tomorrow? Well I'll tell you. There are multiple reasons why I am no longer a model student, but to directly answer all the questions above is really quite simple.

We are all shit-ass drunk.

* * *

This story doesn't really have a plot yet. I'm just going with the flow. The idea popped into my head and I had to get it on paper - I absolutely love the way it turnd out. Thanks for reading!

Aurora Sunrise


	2. Nobody's Business

Hello again - Aurora sunrise here. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, your reviews are read, appreciated and inspiring. I'm still not sure where this is going, but a picture is being to clear. There are a few directions this could go in, so the next update could take a while, but thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Smack Dat - Akon, Starrstruck - 3 oh! 3, Single Ladies - Beyonce, Whine Up - Kat DeLuna

* * *

**Life. Morals. High school.**

* * *

So I guess I should explain a bit more than I did previously. As I said before, at the time of said table dancing I had no idea what was going on. This of course, was namely because I had consumed far more alcohol than was healthy for a 17 year old.

I'll start explaining by introducing myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi. As girls go, I guess you could say I'm kind of tall – nothing disproportionate, but about 5'7". I have bright blue eyes. My eyes are my favorite part of my anatomy. I would like to say my hair is long, curly and a beautiful raven color, but that would be a lie. My hair is a thick, long, half way between straight and curly mess! A mess. My hair is a dull, almost black color. That, my dear friends, is why I spend more time on my hair than my homework. My hair is dyed a lovely raven color that still looks natural and it has near undetectable navy blue low lights. I use so much hair product in one week straightening, curling, oiling, smoothing and doing it all over again I could start my own salon.

But you didn't come to hear about my hellish hair, did you? No, so I'll move on. I mentioned earlier that I used to be a model student. Well, I was. I had straight A's in advanced Math, Science, English, History and Latin. I also had very few friends, and those few had as little free time as I did. That was back in middle school, when three of us were in the high school across the road taking honors classes as much as we were in our middle school taking electives. Then in the beginning of eighth grade my father died.

It was sudden, but uneventful. A boy ran out into the street after his ball. The boy was in front of my father's car and my father swerved to avoid him. He swerved into a ditch on the other side of the road and the car rolled over into a tree and squished him. I didn't read the autopsy, so I don't know if his lungs were pierced and he couldn't breath, or if his neck was snapped in the collision. To be honest, I don't really want to know. All I know is that my father is dead and while I miss him terribly, I don't blame the boy or the ball or the boy's mother. It happened and I will have to live with it.

We stayed for me to finish eighth grade after the funeral. My brother, Souta, was in third grade and my mother worked as a nurse in the local hospital. All three of us took counseling every week that first year. Now we go four times a year. After one hard year, we packed up and moved to a high-end suburb of Chicago to be near my grandfather – that's on my dad's side.

Now all through eighth grade I had been forced to examine my life in excruciating detail. I guess partly it was because I has a psychologist whose job it was to help me examine my life, but part of it was because I found myself wondering if I died tomorrow: would I be happy with what I had accomplished in life? I found that quite simply, the answer was no. No, I wouldn't be happy to have lived my life studying to get into a college where I would have to do even more studying to get into grad school where the studying would continue and finally end up with a high stress high paying job, but with no one to share the pleasure of accomplishment with. Because let me tell you, if you think you can have lots of friends, popularity and scholarships you are wrong. You always have to choose. I chose friends and popularity over scholarships and though I'm not completely satisfied, I am happy.

So yeah, you can say I'm popular. I'm pretty and I care about how I look. I wear brand names and frilly bras – but you already knew that. I go with the flow. I'm not the kind of popular that dates the quarterback and sleeps with the rest of the team on the side. I'm not the kind of popular that shoves freshmen in lockers. I'm not the kind of popular that dyes their hair beach blond and wears way too much eye make up. I'm the kind of friend that has a huge amount of friends, but at the same time has hardly any friends at all. I'm the kind of popular that gets invited to every party there is this weekend simply for the fact that I'm on good terms with all of the people having them. And if I were to host a party (not that I want to have millions of people trashing my living space) it's either a three-person slumber party (me, Sango and sometimes Ayame) or a huge bash that everybody in the school comes too.

The reason for that is because I have a very small close group of friends and then a much, much larger circle of people from all different social classes that I get along with. In fact, there are very few people I don't get along with. There are a few givens – the ridiculously smart people who don't have time to socialize, the nerds in computer class that I don't really want to talk to, the lunch ladies…you get the picture. There are also a few surprises. I don't really like Houjo. He's a suck up, a priss and he has a huge crush on me that he doesn't know what to do with. I just find him annoying. I'm not mean to him or anything; I just think he's childish.

Kikyo also isn't one of my most favorite people. She's pretty nice, but she's a closet slut and there's something very fake about her. Her and her boyfriend, Inuyasha are the kind of popular that abuses others to gain their status. They shove people in lockers and the like. Kikyo is kind of superficial, and I'm almost positive she wears a water bra because honestly, no one's boobs are shaped like that. It looks like someone stuck two oranges up her shirt a little higher than they should be. Inuyasha is on the football team, surprise, surprise. I think he's a receiver or something, but I don't know much about the game.

Anyways, I don't like either of them. Kikyo I've already explained, but not so much Inuyasha. There's no profound story of deep-rooted childhood bitterness to instill this dislike. I mean I only met the guy in 9th grade. He just pushes my buttons and I'm not overly fond of his habit of embarrassing others to make himself look good. We trade insults and play the occasional prank on each other, but mostly we just steer clear and mutually dislike each other from afar.

So how do we get from mutual dislike to grinding each other on a table? Well it starts with Sango. Sango has a bit of a violent streak that's gotten her into trouble so many times the teachers just ignore it now. Then there's Miroku. He must have a serious problem with masochism, because Sango's hit him so many times for groping her I'm surprised Miroku doesn't have brain damage. Did I mention Sango's hobby was Tae-kwon-do? Anyways. Miroku's somehow managed to be both Inuyasha's best friend and our single close guy friend. Don't ask me how he managed it.

He started egging Sango to enter the almost traditional wet t-shirt fight at Yukari's house this year about a month ago. After multiple hits to the head, one to the groin and three in the chest Sango finally caved to get him off her back. Of course this was with the guarantee that half the money he earned went to her. So here we are.

"Honestly Kagome, it's not a big deal. I'm only doing it for the cash." Sango sighed in exasperation as she rifled through her closet.

"I know and that's what worries me. Sure you might win a lot of money, but you could get hurt." Kagome explained. 'Or arrested for battery.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, remember who you're talking to here. I know how to take care I'm the only girl to have won the state Tae-kwon-do champion, and I walked away from that competition practically unharmed!" Sango threw two shirts over her shoulder at Kagome.

"Sango, you had a sprained ankle and internal organ bruising!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I did? Whatever, I still won." Sango flung a few more articles of clothing to her bed.

"Yes, you did. I'm starting to wonder if you had brain damage as well." Kagome said testily.

"Don't be such a wimp. It's not going to kill me to knock out a few bimbos."

"But it might completely desecrate your pride."

"I have enough to go around." Sango replied simply. "Now; blue or cream?" Kagome rolled her eyes and compared the outfits before her. One was a soft, dark blue open back top, the other was an loose, low v-neck cream colored shirt.

"Cream – and the gray skinny jeans." Kagome decided.

"Really? I would've gone with dark blue…" Ayame said thoughtfully as she entered the room with a bag of pretzels.

"Dark blue and cream scream old lady." Sango pointed out and grabbed a pretzel.

"I suppose." Ayame agreed. "So what have you crazy kids been talking about?"

"Sango's suicidal streak." Kagome muttered darkly.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic." Sango chided. "Kagome's upset I decided to do the fight at Yukari's because Miroku's offering me half the takings."

"Really? I was going to enter, too." Ayame said mournfully. "Ah, well. You're actually doing it, Sango? I'm surprised. I thought you were against the whole 'putting my body on display' thing."

"I am." Sango said, confused.

"But you're entering a wet t-shirt fight?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"Wet t-shirt?" Sango asked. Kagome and Ayame looked at each other, surprised.

"Yeah, wet t-shirt." Ayame confirmed. "As in wet t-shirt fight. The wet t-shirt fight that you're entered in." Silence gripped the room.

"_WET T-SHIRT?!" _Sango shrieked in fury. Kagome winced and covered her ears. _"That obscene, idiotic-"_ Sango let forth an insanely long string of swear words directed at Miroku. Kagome was quite positive if she ever saw the poor boy alive again, Miroku would be missing a few crucial body parts. After Sango had calmed down, Kagome tried to appease her.

"Yuriko's party always had a wet t-shirt fight Sango. You've been to them before." Kagome attempted to comfort her wounded pride.

"Excuse me if I don't ogle other girls in see-through clothing!" Sango snapped.

"Yeah, the guys are the ones who watch the fights." Ayame chimed in. Kagome sighed and got up off the bed and opened Sango's make up bag.

"You can pummel Miroku when we get there, but first we need to get ready."

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes makes a man go woo-hoo_

_Low cut, see-through shirts that make you woo-hoo_

_L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce_

Miroku Kyosaku smirked devilishly at the lyrics as he pulled up in front of his best friend's house at 8:30. He blasted the horn loudly and an irate teenager out the door.

"Shut up, you fucker!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped over the door of Miroku's black BMW convertible.

"I missed you too, darling." Miroku said.

"What's the rush? Thing only started at 8:00, and no one's gonna get there 'till 9." Inuyasha asked Miroku. Miroku's grin returned.

"I need to bribe Yukari's boyfriend to lace Kagome and Sango's beer with hard liquor." Miroku explained.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"Because I got Sango to enter the wet t-shirt fight without telling her it involved wet t-shirts." Inuyasha snorted.

"You are so dead. She's gonna blow your lights out." Inuyasha told him.

"Well, that's where the alcohol comes in. Hopefully the first glass will be enough to make her take a second and then she'll just get really drunk and fight anyways. Then I'll make a shit load of cash on her crazy karate skills and she won't remember anything, so I won't have to give her her share." Miroku reveled in his brilliant plan.

"That's all great," Inuyasha assured him. 'Aside from the fact that Sango's going to mount your balls on her wall,' "But why do you have to get Kagome drunk too?"

"Because otherwise she'll stop Sango from fighting. Why, are you worried?" Miroku teased.

"No!" Inuyasha snapped. "But you never said anything about getting Ayame drunk, so why Kagome?" Inuyasha defending.

"Because on the off chance that Ayame doesn't get herself drunk, she probably wouldn't care enough to stop me anyways." Miroku said. "If she does I'll just get Kouga to drag her off somewhere." Everybody in the school knew that Ayame had an easy exploitable soft spot for Kouga.

"The best laid plans of mice and men…" Inuyasha sighed. "You got the booze?" he switched the subject.

"Yeah it's in the back. You?"

"Sesshoumaru dropped off the keg earlier and he's bringing the hard stuff around 11."

"Man, why did I have to be the only child?" Miroku whined as they rolled up outside the massive house where the party wasn't yet beginning.

"I'll gladly trade." Inuyasha said snidely.

"Hey boys!" They looked over to see a girl in a short brown dress rushing over. Yukari leaned over the car door and placed a kiss on Miroku's cheek. "How's it going?"

"Amazing now that you're here." Miroku replied smoothly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and gagged. "I've got a little present for you in my trunk. Where do you want it?"

"You can roll into the garage and stick it with the rest." Yukari told them. "But I wouldn't stay there. After people start showing up you'll be caged in." Miroku nodded and waved goodbye.

"You're sick, you know that?"

"Why do you day that, good sir?" Miroku chuckled.

"You have ten girls stringing along behind you like puppies, you have no shame. I'm surprised none of them are pregnant." Inuyasha snorted.

"Hey, I'm very serious about protection. Much as the idea of mini-me's is rather entertaining I wouldn't want my fun to be cut short." Miroku said as he unloaded beer from his trunk.

"I did not need to know that."

"Hey, you asked." Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha sincerely wished he hadn't. After unloading the car Inuyasha went to find someone to talk with and Miroku went in search of Yukari's boyfriend Genshi. When he found him, Genshi was filling plastic cups with beer in the kitchen.

"Hey, bro! How's it hanging?" Miroku greeted him.

"Alright, Miroku – what do you want?" Genshi joked. Miroku laughed with him.

"Guilty as charged, my man. How do you feel about lacing up a drink for me?" Genshi frowned.

"Roker, I don't do deep shit you know that. I do alcohol and that's it – I want people to loosen up, not unscrew themselves."

"I know that, Genshi. I ain't talking about crack or dope – just something a little more potent than beer." Miroku appeased him. Genshi looked thoughtful.

"Who did you have in mind and why?" he asked.

"Sango and Kagome. I got Sango to enter the wet t-shirt fight without telling her about the wet t-shirt part. In the interest of my health and the expectations of my fellow male species, I'd say Sango needs to let loose. And Kagome could potentially hinder that." Miroku explained. Genshi grinned.

"Who am I to complain about hot chicks being stripped of their morals? Count me in; I'll mix in a Tornado." Genshi agreed.

"You're the man, my man."

"Don't you forget it!" Genshi called after Miroku as he left.

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up!_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

Kagome, Sango and Ayame arrived around 9:30 in Kagome's run down car. They had finally finished dressing, Sango in her cream and gray outfit, Kagome in faded skinny jeans with a dark purple cross back top and Ayame in an off the shoulder black top with a barely there mini-skirt. Make up had been an ordeal. Sango kept turning different shades of red as her mood shifter, so Kagome and Ayame couldn't determine what shade of shadow to use, ended up not using any shadow or blush but instead lined her eyes heavily with eyeliner.

Kagome had pulled her hair into a half ponytail and Ayame had hers in low pigtails. Both of them donned silver earrings, hoop and dangling respectively. When Kagome asked why Sango was keeping her hair in a high ponytail and not wearing jewelry, her reply was that anything else would get in the way when she dismembered Miroku, which would not be a quiet and calm ordeal.

"Welcome, ladies!" Genshi greeted them at the door with hugs. "I bring tidings of hotness and beer."

"I'm not so sure about the hotness, but I'll take the beer." Ayame teased. She accepted a cup from him and turned left into the living. Kagome glanced around the classic wood paneled front hall.

"Just give me something light, Gen." Kagome said off handedly, still looking around.

"Sure thing." Genshi reached around and pulled a cup off the table behind. "Special for you, Kags." Kagome thanked him and took a sip. Whatever she was drinking, it was a bit sweet. "What can I get for you Sango."

"Hard liquor." Sango said venomously. Genshi looked surprised but gave her a screwdriver shot. She downed it and held out her hand for more. Genshi pushed a cup of beer into her hand and backed off as she chugged half of it, wiped her lips and marched off with a purpose. Kagome smiled apologetically and followed her friend. "Shit!" Genshi swore. "Roker's screwed!"

Sango marched off through the hall. She was feeling a bit woozy, but didn't really care. She dully noted that wearing stilettos might have been a mistake. As she suspected, Miroku was lazing around on the porch surrounded by multiple girls. Why was she here again? Sango noted the filled baby pool next to the couch. Oh that's right, the wet t-shirt thing!

"Miroku!" Miroku stopped mid sentence and stared at her.

"Aha…Sango, how nice to see you." He stammered out. "Looking forward to the party?" Miroku asked nervously.

"You mean the wet t-shirt fight?" Sango asked menacingly. "Oh, yes I can't wait!" Miroku got up and slowly edged away from the infuriated woman advancing him.

"Hey guys! Does anyone want…anything to, uh…drink?" Yukari entered with an armful of glass bottles and saw the scene about to unfold before her.

"Gimme a screwdriver." Sango demanded. Yukari fixed the drink hastily and shoved it in her hand.

"Have fun fighting, just don't break any windows please!" she squeaked before scurrying away from Sango's intoxicated wrath.

"You thou' you could jus' trick me like tha'?" Sango's words were becoming slurred as the alcohol made it's way through her system. She down half her drink in one gulp and then poured the rest onto Miroku "You sleazy bastar'!" with no more foreplay, Sango charged Miroku and jumped onto him. Her fist descended quickly into his skull and they crashed into the baby pool, soaking them both. Sango pounded on his chest with all her might. "Go s-suck yer own dick!" Sango shakily got up and walked over to Yukari. "I nee' clothes." Yukari nodded and thrust a white t-shirt and soffe shorts at her. Sango sauntered upstairs. Kagome followed after swearing softly and chugging the rest of her drink.

"It's Kagome, can I come in?" Kagome asked when she came to the upstairs bathroom. The door opened to reveal a rather drunk Sango struggled with her wet pants. Kagome helped her change and then led her back downstairs. 'Man she got wasted fast.' Kagome thought. Come to think of it, Kagome was feeling rather light headed herself.

"I need a stiff drink!" Sango proclaimed suddenly and strode towards the dining room, where an assortment of liquor was sitting on the table.

"Sango I think you've had more than enough alcohol tonight." Kagome said gently.

"Fiffle sicks!" Sango said as she glared at the bottle labels evilly. "'Gome, why won't the letters stay still?"

"Oh boy…" Kagome sighed. Sango had a tendency to drink too much when she was angry or partying. Tonight she was both. "How about I make you a drink, Sango?" Kagome offered. Sango thought about it for a moment.

"Mmm…okay!" Kagome picked up a bottle of tonic water and sprite, Sango however was not to be fooled. "No!" she protested suddenly. "I want this kind!" Sango brandished a bottle that read 'WHISKEY' in large gold print. 'Clearly they know their clientele,' Kagome thought. 'It's a party though…' Kagome struggled with herself for a split second and then filled two shot glasses. Kagome surprised herself vaguely with the whiskey. It wasn't her favorite of drinks, but Sango was drinking it and she was doing fine.

"Heheh…" Sango giggled. "You loo' kinda funny, 'Gome," she said lazily. Well, sort of fine. "You kno' wha'?" Sango addressed Kagome. "Miroku's a jerk. I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind." 'Didn't she already…ah! Who cares anyways?" Sango made her way back to the porch, Kagome in tow. "'Roku!" Sango cried out. Miroku froze like a deer in headlights.

"Hi, Sango." Miroku said nervously. He was sporting a few noticeable bruises. "How are you?"

"You're mean!" Sango said matter-of-factly. "Here." She grabbed the nearest liquid she saw, which happened to be happened to be a Rum and Coke. "Drink this, you'll be nicer!" Sango snapped. She almost shoved the drink down Miroku's throat before he took it from her and sipped it politely.

"I think you're right, I'm feeling nicer already." Miroku said accordingly. Sango frowned.

"You're not doing it right." She said. Miroku gazed at her curiously as he took another sip. Not willing to miss her opportunity, Sango tipped the glass up. A third of the drink sloshed onto Miroku and he jumped back. The other two thirds Miroku nearly choked on trying to swallow.

"Excellent Sango!" he said testily, somewhere between upset and amused. Sango beamed. "Since you're feeling so aggressive, why don't we work some of that out?" Sango shrugged.

"Okay." Miroku led her over to the baby pool. A red flag went off in Kagome's mind. Something about bodily displays she knew Sango wouldn't like.

"Hello, Kagome." Someone called to her. Sesshoumaru Takahashi was lazing around in a doorway. Kagome hesitated a moment before going to him. Even drunk, Sango could take care of herself, and Sesshoumaru was not someone to blow off. Sesshoumaru leaned languidly against the wall holding a glass of wine. He was sporting a deep olive green button down with black slacks. The top buttons of his shirt were undone revealing the top of a smooth, sculpted chest. Sesshoumaru was three years her senior, but had lived near her for four years and was a very pleasant, if intimidating man.

"Hi, Sesshoumaru. How have you been?" Kagome asked.

"Quite well. And yourself?"

"As well as could be expected with school two days away." Kagome grinned.

"I feel your pain deeply." Sesshoumaru indulged her.

"Are you starting your senior year as well?"

"Indeed."

"Still going for a business degree?" Kagome recalled him starting his own business while still in high school. It had something to do with sneaking alcohol into school events.

"I finish at the end of this semester. I have been recruited as an intern at Tegatai Inc. I start there in January and then I will return to school for my masters." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Congratulations. I wish you the best of luck."

"In business, I do not need luck – I have skill enough without luck. It is one of the many things that has made me successful." Sesshoumaru told her, a smirk hidden behind his words.

"Well in that case I'll just have to take my wishes back." Kagome said playfully.

"Please do not, dear lady – I would be most distraught if you did." Sesshoumaru said, bowing over her hand and kissing it courteously. Kagome giggled.

"Might that be the skill you speak of, dear sir?"

"Alas, I am caught."

"Caught and guilty as charged." Kagome laughed. "How is your business faring?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Incredibly. Though it is slightly more legal than what I profited from in my juvenile years. I pay a select number of computer science students to design websites and then sell them at ridiculously high prices. It is a beneficial business with very little hard work on my part, but enough of this boring talk. Might I tempt the lady to dance with my skill?"

"You may." Kagome took Sesshoumaru's outstretched arm and he led her to the living room where a slow song played on the speakers. Kagome was surprised to find Sesshoumaru pulling her close enough for her to touch his shoulder with her cheek. However, after the surprise passed Kagome rested her hand in his and laid her head on his supportive chest. Sesshoumaru led her in a slow circle. They exchanged a few words, and then fell silent. The two were one of the few couples dancing; most others were taking a break and grabbing a drink. With distaste Kagome noted that a few of them were popping pills. She closed her eyes rather than scrutinize those that looked a bit more than drunk.

When the dance ended Sesshoumaru led her to the impromptu bar set up at the side of the room.

"Hey!" a boy ran screaming into the room. "Sango's whipping their asses on the porch and they're all soaked!" it took a moment for the words to sink in, but when they did half of the men in the room rushed to the porch.

"Shit." Kagome groaned. 'Sango will kill me if she remembers.'

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo_

_And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me_

_Smack that_

Sesshoumaru pulled up in a sleek silver Porsche, a car not commonly seen in the ownership of a college student, but business was good and wealthy parents were always a plus. He rolled his eyes at the level of noise echoing from the near throbbing house. The day teenagers learned restraint would be the day he admitted defeat. Sesshoumaru carried two cases of liquor into the house, not particularly caring who could see him. After all, he was in fact the only legal adult in the area. Of course the only reason he was here was to make sure his brother returned home un-cuffed and in one piece at the private request from his father.

Sesshoumaru grimaced as he entered the hall and sound crashed over him like a wave. How any adolescent's eardrums survived past age 30 escaped him.

"Sessh!" Inuyasha called, shirtless, from the top pf the stairs to the left of the hall. He jumped onto the rail and slid down it, knocking several people out of the way. "Thanks buddy!" Inuyasha took the cases from him. Sesshoumaru followed Inuyasha into the dining room. The table was filled with every size bottle and every color liquid imaginable.

"Are you sure you need me to continue supplying you?" Sesshoumaru asked snidely. Inuyasha smirked.

"No question. You bring the good stuff – this is high class, right here!" Inuyasha held up a bottle of rum. "Thanks for this. I'll see you around." Inuyasha dismissed him.

"Oh, I don't plan on leaving, little brother." Inuyasha paused.

"What?"

"No, I believe I'll stay for while and grace this disgusting heap of immature teenagers with my presence." Inuyasha scowled.

"If we're so undeserving why stay?"

"Well, there are a number of people who are not completely intolerable. Your friend Kagome, for instance." Sesshoumaru pointed to the girl chasing after her friend. Inuyasha snorted.

"She is not my friend, and she is not tolerable. She's a prude." Inuyasha sneered.

"Just because a woman does not spread her legs for you the moment she sees you does not mean she is a prude. Indeed I find it one of her more amiable traits. Kagome is a very pleasant young lady, and nowhere near as whorish as yourself. You would do well to follow her example."

"Sure, when I want to chop off my own dick. She won't even talk to a guy without turning into a royal bitch."

"I disagree. Strongly." Sesshoumaru said as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"Yeah? If you could even get her to dance I'd pay you 20 bucks." Inuyasha challenged. Sesshoumaru sipped his wine.

"I accept." He began to leave the room but Inuyasha stopped him.

"What are the stakes if you lose?" he asked.

"I won't lose."

Inuyasha looked on with extreme irritation as Sesshoumaru seduced Kagome onto the dance floor. He would pick a slow song, the lousy sap. Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru pulled her to him at the small of her back so that their hips were almost touching. And then Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. 'This chick's a slow dancing slut!' Inuyasha thought contemptuously. Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru's mouth move as he whispered something in Kagome's ear, though he couldn't make out what it was. . She smiled softly, much to Inuyasha's chagrin. After the dance ended Sesshoumaru got her a drink and engaged her in conversation.

After a moment's hesitation Inuyasha went over to them, a $20 bill in hand. 'Kagome deserves to know she was just a bet, right?' he thought to himself evilly. 'Here come the hysterics.'

"Congrats Sesshoumaru, you win." Inuyasha clapped him on the back.

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru questioned him. 'Ha!' Inuyasha thought, 'he's gonna get it!' "Can't you see I'm talking with Kagome here? You can pay up on the bet later." Kagome giggled at his words.

"Did you think he wouldn't tell me after he got me on the dance floor? This isn't some teenage novel, Inuyasha. I'm not going to run crying because someone made twenty dollars off me." She giggled again. She seemed to be doing a bit more giggling than usual, Inuyasha noted. Kagome downed the rest of her drink and took a shot of vodka and tonic. "Okay!" she said enthusiastically. "Now I'm ready to dance again!" her words were considerably more slurred. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Women got drunk so quickly. He took a large sip from the rum bottle he was still holding and watched Kagome dance. 'Kagome may be a bitch, but she's a hot bitch.' Inuyasha took another swig of rum. And then another. And another. 'A really, really hot bitch…' Inuyasha continued to enjoy his drink as he watched Kagome dance.

_Pull me closer and closer_

_And hold me tight to your body_

_I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near!_

Her hips swayed lazily in time with the music. Kagome moved minimally as she danced, she wasn't feeling completely stable on her feet. Even so, Kagome felt herself slip and fall into the person next her. Kagome bumped into his arm and his drink flew into her. Kagome frowned at her wet shirt.

"Hey watch it!" the boy snapped angrily. Kagome scowled at him.

"You watch it! You got me all wet…" Kagome pouted down at herself. She didn't see the anger rising in the boy's face.

"Bankotsu!" a voice called out. "She's coo', s'okay." Inuyasha came up behind Kagome. Bankotsu glared, but backed off. "You hav't be more careful." Inuyasha chastised Kagome, his words slurring. Kagome frowned.

"I'm wet." She stated.

"Yes you are." Inuyasha agreed.

"I need to dry off." Kagome decided. She searched for the highest place in the room – the coffee table. Kagome shakily climbed onto it and shook herself off. Somewhere in the dark cavities of her brain was a red flag screaming and hollering for her to get off the table. However, Kagome was preoccupied with more important matters. For instance, she was still wet. Kagome peeled off her shirt and threw it off to the side. Now that she was dry again she could get back to dancing – and that is exactly what she did.

Kagome moved with the beat of the music playing. Her hips rocked back and forth hypnotically. She staggered on her feet. As she felt the room begin to spin, a pair of hands grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him – it was quite obviously a him. Kagome didn't particularly care who, only that he was gloriously toned and he was grinding her like nobody's business. His hands edged around her hips and traveled to the tops of her thighs. He pulled her flush against him, the evidence of his manhood making itself painfully noticeable.

Well, now at least you're caught up, but like I said – this is just the beginning.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
